


Never Seen Her Dance

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unguarded moment of frivolity and sweetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Seen Her Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about ten minutes on 7-17-12 after AJ and I were giggling about Emma dancing around Regina's kitchen in her skivvies.

I have never seen her dance.

I have seen her body do many things, but this is a new level of sublime. Loose limbed, her scantily clad body flows about my normally pristine kitchen, wild blonde hair a cloud of activity. She's warbling along discordantly with something catchy from a tiny, tinny radio held in Ruby's gloved hands.

Wait.

Yes, that is indeed a warmly-clad Ruby standing by Henry's chair, both of them giggling hard enough that staying upright is difficult. Clearly, they don't appreciate the deliciousness of the extroverted display of my lover, which is actually a relief. 

Oh, but I do.

Those pale brown eyes finally spy me in the doorway and the giddy smile turns wicked, making my insides heat like honey in the sun. still in the thrall of the music, now changed to something I think I know were I not so completely distracted by the free spirit that has possessed my lover. 

Then she is on me, wrapped around my body and soul forcing herself once more past my barriers, making me feel her music. The pulse and beat of her heat and happiness are irresistible and, ignoring the giggling of our audience, I take my wild woman in my arms.

And we dance.


End file.
